Bridge Under Troubled Waters
by Tiny Ginger
Summary: The girl stood up and looked May square in the eye. "You're just an interference." She stated simply. The other girls crowded around, their gazes matching hers. May let out an inaudible squeak as they advanced. Contest-shipping? Advance-shipping? On


Summary: The girl stood up and looked May square in the eye. "You're just an interference." She stated simply. The other girls crowded around, their gazes matching hers. May let out an inaudible squeak as they advanced. Contest-shipping? Advance-shipping? One shot

May sighed as she passed a bunch of girls who were clinging to Drew. Drew shoved the girls away and traveled after May. She looked gloomily at him when he stopped her by snatching her hand. "Hey May, where you off to?" He asked as she simply shrugged.

"I'm going for a walk. I don't like how those girls are always clinging to you." She simply suggested.

He nodded before replying. "Mind if I come?"

She shrugged. The question was so simple, yet she wasn't sure. What if the fan girls found her? They had threatened May to stay away before, what would they do to her now?

"I don't know. What about your fan girls?"

"Ah, them? Who cares? They stalk my every move. They can just get lost and get a life." He stated simply. May nodded and casually began strolling. She sat at a bench in front of a field of roses. Drew smiled and took a seat beside her.

"They're pretty aren't they?" He asked.

"Yeah." She replied. She stared at the flowers, not even noticing Drew's hand on her back. She rose as Drew tossed her a rose.

"Why don't you come stay with me at my hotel?" He said flicking his hair. "It'd be better than sleeping in the crowded Pokémon Center and besides, it's not like anybody's going to stalk me there."

May blushed as the perfectly thorn-free rose landed in her lap. She picked it up, sniffed it and followed Drew. "Why not." She said, a small smile playing on her lips.

Drew led May into his suite. He took out the key and shoved the door open. May marveled at his room. It had two beds that had matching rose sheets and pillowcases. She looked at the mirror, which was outlined in a rose pattern. The curtains bore the same pattern.

Gasping in awe, May flopped on the nearest bed. Drew smirked and lay on the bed beside hers.

"Pretty nice of me huh?" He said casually. When he didn't get a response, he turned over to glance at May. May was lying perfectly still. He could tell she was sleeping. He chuckled softly and covered the younger girl. He then returned to his bed and flopped on it. He turned off the light and smiled. "Good night May." He said as he drifted off.

Neither noticed the girls that had been watching them in the Pokémon Center. Anger creased the eldest one's brow. She slammed her fist angrily on her bed as she turned in for the night. She smirked.

"That little bitch will get her just deserts." The girl replied. She flicked off the light and fell asleep.

The next morning Drew awoke to find May gone. She had woken up early. A note was placed on the bedside table. It read: Dear Drew, it's me May. I kind of thought about it and I though it would be best to go to the Pokémon Center again. I left some stuff there anyways. I may or may not come back. With love, May.

Drew sighed and tossed the letter in the trash. He walked towards the Pokémon Center.

May was just walking into her room when her door randomly shut tight behind her. It was locked. She looked confused until she saw a girl smiling in the corner of the room. "Why hello puny. No sense running anymore." The girl stood up and looked May square in the eye. "You're just an interference." She stated simply. The other girls crowded around, their gazes matching hers. May let out an inaudible squeak as they advanced.

Suddenly May was slammed against the wall at a tremendous force. Her back collided with it making a thump. She squealed as the pain grew. The leader of the girls smirked. "Aw, is the baby in pain." May's eyes tried to focus, but the pain was too unbearable. The girl slapped May hard on her already tender back and threw her against the wall again.

This time she made sure that May was unconscious. She tossed May onto the bed and turned to leave. The other girls snickering after. Ash, Brock and Max awoke and Ash strolled to May's room. He wore his goofy grin and knocked on May's door. "Hey May. Get up so we can get on the ferry for my next gym battle." He said grinning. No response came. Ash pushed open the door and jumped back at the sight.

A bruised and battered May was sprawled limply on her bed. He could faintly make out that she was breathing. He softly shook her. "May, come on you have to wake up." May made a weak whimpering sound. Ash sighed as he saw her eyes flutter open. "How you feeling?"

"Weak." She said, her voice hoarse. He nodded and tried to sit her up. "Let's see how bad it is. Can you stand for me?" May weakly started to rise, just as she was up she tumbled and Ash caught her. "Okay, that's enough of that." He said. "We should get you checked by Joy."

Ash pulled May up and leant her on him. Drew was currently coming towards them. May whimpered and Ash glared. "What did you do to her Drew?"

Drew looked confused. "Me? I didn't do anything to May."

"Then how come she's afraid of you?"

Drew looked at May who was shaking on Ash's shoulders. He flicked his hair and chuckled. "How do you know she's not afraid of you Ketchum?" Ash glared and kicked Drew in his place of pain before running off to get May checked.

Joy put the bruised girl on a bed, face down and lifted May's shirt. Her back looked terrible. Ash stood in a corner watching. "What happened to you May?" Joy asked.

"Does the word Drew ring a bell?" May asked. Joy looked at May confused.

"But why would he hurt you?"

"He didn't in particular. His fan girls did. The leader was afraid I was too close to Drew and she did this. She slammed me into a wall, slapped me, than slammed me again. I don't know what else happened, cause I blacked out." May replied.

"Oh, you poor thing." Joy took her hand and gently rubbed it against May's back. "Tell me when it hurts." Every time she touched May's back May cried out. Joy sighed. "I'm afraid her back is very bad off. She may not be able to walk for a few weeks. She cannot travel."

Ash's heart fell. He wanted to go and earn more badges. Then he looked at May. He knew she saw the sadness in his eyes. "You don't have to stay with me." She said. He could see the hurt in May's eyes. "I'm not leaving you for nothing." Ash said. He kissed May's hand and smiled.

"Joy, I'd like to take care of her if that's alright with you."

"Fine, but you must stay in the center."

"Yes ma'm." Ash said.

He lifted May off the hospital bed and carried her to her room. Brock and Max looked at him in confusion. "She was beaten up by a girl. She can't travel for a while, so I'm staying here with her until she's better." Ash stated. Brock smiled.

"Good idea. Take care you two. This is where we part. I'm going to go travel with Max for a bit."

"Alright. Goodbye guys."

"Take care of Max." May said smiling.

"Don't worry. I'll treat him like the brother I never had." Brock said with a wink.

Max smiled at his elder sister. "Thanks May." He replied as he kissed her cheek goodbye. May gave him a tiny hug and ruffled his hair. "Take care bro."

Drew was unable to respond for quite a while and his fan girls were saddened when they found that they more than likely couldn't marry Drew because of his pain. May was happy with Ash, who had taken care of her for a long time. He even told her he loved her. Now they are settled down. Poor Drew, sometimes things just aren't fairy tale endings. But as for our happy couple, they're doing just great. Everything is now behind them. It's all a bridge over troubled water.

Me: Well that's my one-shot. I mean, who doesn't love advance-shipping? It's like the bomb theoretically speaking. So, now that this one-shot is complete, I'll go back to my main focus. That's right PUQ. If you haven't read it and don't know what the initials stand for, go to my profile, look up my stories, read through them and look for one that fits this.

**May: So, this was random.**

**Me: Yes, comepletely.**

**May: How long did it take you to write chapter 14?**

**Me: Quite honestly, it didn't take me long to write that in PUQ, just the simple fact that I was getting help and my help wasn't around.**

**May: Oh.**

**Me: Yeah.**

**May: So…**

**Me and May: REVIEW. Pleases and thank yous.**


End file.
